Episode 2022 (31st October 1995)
Plot Eric arrives at the Village Hall to find that the Dingles seem to have moved in permanently. They are using their own tatty belongings along with Eric's antiques. He tells them and pleads with them to be careful. Dave is still annoyed with Nick for cancelling the shoot. Nick tries to apologise, but Dave doesn't want to listen. Vic is furious that the Dingles are now camped out in the Village Hall. He takes his anger out on Rachel who happens to be in the post office. Sarah admits to Ned and Jack that she misses having the cubs around. Jack reminds her that they do not live on a holiday camp, it is a working farm. Nellie nags Zak to go to their former home and sort out the livestock. Sarah asks Jack if they can take campers in on a proper basis. She wants to get involved in helping young people appreciate the countryside. Jack agrees to think about it. He does not have much choice when he sees Sarah's enthusiasm. Kim goes to see the family solicitor behind Frank's back. She claims that she is worried because Frank has fallen out with Chris. She wants to know the financial situation should anything happen to Frank. He explains that Frank's estate would be divided between Kim and any surviving children. Frank has also placed a substantial amount in a trust fund for his grandson. Kim does not think this is fair because the bulk of Frank's wealth then goes to people who show no interest in the company. She obviously wants to make her position more secure. The solicitor tells her that the best way she could do this is by having a child of her own. He tells her to talk to Frank. Nick wants to tell Frank about the shoot, but Biff tells him to keep quiet and that it will blow over. Betty calls to see the Dingles and asks when they are thinking of moving on. She is appalled when Zak arrives and unloads his pigs outside the village hall. Nick can rest no longer and goes to tell Frank that it was him who cancelled the shoot. Unfortunately Kim walks in at the moment of his confession and sacks him on the spot. She tells him not to expect any wages in hand and that he is lucky they did not involve the police. Biff and Dave cannot believe that Nick has been so stupid. Dave says that he will try and have a word with Frank. Eric agrees to let Tina use his bathroom, but doesn't bargain on Nellie coming too. Betty is moaning to Kathy about the Tates when Nick arrives to tell Kathy that Kim has sacked him. Dave tries to put Nick's case to Frank and Kim, but Frank feels betrayed. He tells Dave that he demands loyalty from his staff. Kim has a wry smile. Nick has got seven days to get out of his flat at Home Farm. Kathy tells him about Kim's affair with Dave. Nick cannot believe that Dave would do that to her. Eric enquires what the situation is between Tina and Terry. She tells him that she finished with Terry and that he is probably almost as old as Eric which deflates Eric's ego. Kathy informs Dave that Nick now knows about his affair with Kim. Dave is worried. The Woolpack customers gossip is about the Tates ruining lives. Everyone feels sorry for Nick. Frank and Kim have a meal together. He is having second thoughts about all the trouble he has caused. Kim convinces him that it will all be worth it in the long run and that they are a good team. She then introduces the subject of children and manages to convince Frank that she is ready to have a baby. Cast Regular cast *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *David Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Kathy Bates - Malandra Burrows *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman Guest cast *David Weston - Daniel O'Brian *Helen Ackroyd - Kathryn Apanowicz Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes